


A Shower's Modesty

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi, Bisexual Character, Blushing, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Guy on Guy, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexytimes, Sloppy Kiss, Solo, Yaoi, hypersexual character, m/m - Freeform, open mouth kissing, pinning, rough, shower, shy to brave, thigh masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel just wants a conversation but his hypersexual boyfriend is in the shower. Some hesisitancy, but he finally makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shower's Modesty

"Robin?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Can I come in?"

  
"Sure, I'm not decent though."

  
"That's okay-I won't look." Gabriel opened the door and walked into the steam filled room. He knocked on the side of the shower. Robin peeked his head out from side of the curtain. "What's up?" Gabriel simply shook his head.

  
"I want to talk...can I come in?"

  
"The shower..?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Robin shrugged but have a small grunt of approval. Gabriel slipped off his sweater and jeans, stepping into the hot water. He blindly stumbled into Robin with his hand over his eyes. As soon as he found his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. Robin ran his hand through Gabriel's dampening hair and nuzzled his chin onto his head. "You know you're getting your clothes all wet." Gabriel pulled away and tugged the hem of his now throughly soaked tee shirt down over his equally drenched underwear. "Oh."

  
Gabe stood awkwardly in front of Robin, covered but still completely exposed. They stood in silence until Robin took his hand and began drawing little patterns on Gabriel's hand with his thumb. "You okay?"

  
"I wasn't staring at you!" Gabe raised his eyes to look at Robin's face instead of his hips, blushing deeply. Robin giggled softly and squeezed his hand. Robin raised his hand and brushed the wet strands of hair from his face to expose his flushed features. "Don't be embarrassed! You can always stare are me...I encourage actually." Robin winked at him suggestively. Gabriel blushed even darker. Robin smiled at him, leaning in and kissing his cheek innocently. His eyes widened in surprise when Gabriel turned his head into his lips. Gabe gingerly placed his hands on either side of Robin's face, pulling him forward and kissing his mouth hesitantly.

  
Robin encouraged him by kissing back and soon afterward Gabriel found the courage to open his mouth slightly. Robin carefully licked his lower lip before slipping his tongue into Gabriel's mouth. He squirmed but accepted it, playfully pushing back with his own. Robin set his weight against the shower tiling, causing Gabriel to end up pinning him against it. Robin managed to peel Gabriel's shirt off him before Gabriel smirked mischievously and held Robin's hands. Gabriel kissed him harder as he held Robin's wrists above his head, pressing his arms into the white wall behind him.

  
Robin whimpered into his mouth, subtly grinding his hips into him. Gabriel continued to kiss his boyfriend against the shower wall, shifting his thigh between Robin's legs for him to get off on. Gabriel could feel his physically excited boyfriend rutting against his inner thigh and hitching his breath, and hitching his shower soaked underwear down to his thighs. Gabriel felt the pit of his stomach tighten as he watched Robin's eye lids flutter and his lips falling open for each harsh breath and his beautiful flushed face tilt back. A soft moan bounced off the shower walls and snapped Gabriel out of his daze. He looked down and realized that he was thrusting against Robin's upper thigh. He let go of Robin's hands and fervently grabbed at Robin's ass, needing to have something to clench in his hands. Robin writhed under the added touch and laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder, giving him full control.

  
Gabriel was aware of his own approaching climax, letting his hips stutter and his whole body tense. Robin could feel his own release about a second away. He clenched his teeth and bit his lip, relaxing completely in Gabriel's arms. The excited and feral expression in Robin's eyes sent him over the edge. 


End file.
